irategamerdoesnotsuckfandomcom-20200215-history
Back to the future
Back to the Future is the first episode of The Irate Gamer published on YouTube on April 28, 2007. The long list of doublethink commited by The Irate Gamer can be seen here. Plot synopsis Chris Bores makes his first debut as Chris Bores. Formly known as a college dropout Chris Bores as the Irate Gamer uses his razor sharp wit to describe games by not describing them in a post-modern lacklustre parody. Chris Bores reviews the game 'Back to the future' on the NES while managing high levels of research failure fans have come to expect from Chris Bores. Bad comparisons are made and the audience's sanity is put to the test. High Detail plot summary Irate Gamer makes a review of Back to the future for NES after having watched the film at a theater that still manages to show the 20 year old movie. Irate Gamer appears forever alone however, as he is able to yell out "T'his is sweet!'" and waves his hands without any of the theater occupants calling him out on his distruptive behaviour. It is likely that Chris has already devoured the occupants as the theatre is empty and they are unable to fight back against his massive jaws. Irate Gamer leaves the theater and states that he wishes to play the Back to Future game on the NES despite the game being made 5 years after the intial release of the actual movie. Irate Gamer inserts the game saying “'''Now it’s time to pop in this video game and play the game.'”'' in order to allow the visually impaired to understand what they are watching so they may make the appropriate changes to URL. Irate Gamer states that “'Now the first thing you see is the Back to the Future logo'” as the Back to the Future logo appears; once again assisting the visually impaired by letting them know they are watching the Irate Gamer Show. Brief gameplay is shown, but the colors are extremely out of place as the grass is orange and the road is blue (Irate Gamer decided to pirate the game and accidentally used a corrupted rom). While still playing the corrupted rom and supporting piracy, Irate Gamer lists off all the enemies in the game, but calls the trash cans coffee cups. Irate Gamer then says "'By the way, what are two delivery men doing out in the street with an expensive piece of glass? Can you say lawsuit?"'' before a glass shattering sound effect is made while Irate Gamer steers Marty into the glass. Given that Marty ran into the glass for no reason and that the court would not accept his excuse that he is unable to stop walking, it is more than likely that the player would receive the court order. He then explains that bees should not be an enemy since the movie did not contain bees and speculates that there could be a back to the future "'''Part 0: Marty vs. The Bees” in which bad humor goes to die. Irate Gamer points out that some power ups are unreachable and does not explain what any of powerups do. He states that skateboard will kill you despite the fact that it does not and allows the player to speed through levels. Irate Gamer also does not mention to the bowling ball weapon which can kill enemies. Irate Gamer points out that Marty's shirt should be red not black further assisting the visually impaired by coloring in the shirt with red coloring. He suggests he should get a gun since they are not following the movie at all (even though the game sort of does) and starts shooting rockets that cause large explosions which are hazardous to the player who must see all obstacles at all times. He uses the gun to kill the defenseless people on the street who were at best a minor inconvenice to Marty. Irate Gamer then addresses the music which he states is not bad but will drive you to insanity suggesting that he is already insane as he has associated horrible repetitive blip noises as 'not bad'. Irate Gamer now addresses the Lou Cafe stage and says that it sucks because it has difficulty and expresses this by saying “'Now here’s the kicker, after you nail a few of them they start coming out faster & faster!'”. He states that “'without cheating, I don’t know how this is not possible!'” stating that if he does not cheat then he is unable to comprehend reality. He is unable to kill fifty enemies who can defend themselves as he cannot bring himself to murder people who can actually put up a fight. He is thrown out on to the street where he can use his rocket gun to kill more pedistrians. Irate Gamer complains about his predicament by stating “'There aren’t even 50 levels in the game of Super Mario Bros, there aren’t even 50 weapons in the game of Legend of Zelda, there aren’t even 50 stage bosses in the game’s Mega Man 1-6 combined!'” despite the fact that killing 50 enemies in less than 2 minutes with one button and rocking the d-pad has no comparsions to levels which take over a minute to beat, weapons which take hours to find and bosses who take quite some time to progress to and defeat (and of which there are over 50). Irate Gamer ends the review by stating that the game makes every movie made by Mariah Carey a masterpiece. Mariah Carey, by the time of the review, has made 5 movies with most of them receiving positive reviews from critics. Mariah Carey has nothing to do with Back To The Future and it is likely that Irate Gamer has been driven mad by the Back to the Future NES music. He states that he wishes to go back in time and then goes back in time using THC and meets the CEO of LJN. It is then revealed that the LJN Headquarters are equipped with a modern computer and a modern telephone, implying that LJN may also possess a DeLorean in working order. The CEO of LJN looks exactly like Irate Gamer but with a wig, no doubt a satrical joke on the quality of their work respectively. The CEO of LJN says “'tell Mr. Silvestri I’ll handle all the Back to the Future games!'” naming the composer of the movie and not the director or the marketing manager who would probably be making those decisions. Again, this line is probably said to reference Irate Gamer's inabilty to name the authors of various works which he references and directly takes material from. Irate Gamer kills the CEO of LJN, but realizes that he just shot himself and thus is going to die too. Irate Gamer is revived however as the timeline restores itself but without LJN and with Irate Gamer stuck reviewing Adventures in the Magic Kingdom (also for the NES). Irate Gamer would then go on to review the Jaws video game (by the now non-existent LJN) proving that Irate Gamer can now alter reality as a direct result of shooting himself. Note: while it may be perfectly normal for audience members to want to shoot Chris Bores. Editors of this wiki remind viewers that escapist fantasy should not leak into real life and that while it perfectly natural to want Chris Bores to shoot himself, who would be there to help poor nazi victim Ronnie if Chris Bores keeps shooting himself? Trivia *The review is similar to The Angry Video Game Nerd's video on the same game review. However, the colors in Bores' version of Back to the Future do not match any other version(s) of the game, sporting a much brighter palette. *This is the Irate Gamer's first episode and overall first video posted on Youtube. *In the DVD version of this review, Tom Servo and Crow from MST3K are in the theater with Irate Gamer. The resulting lawsuit has not been documented. *This is the only time he reviews a game on his couch. *There is a blooper in which he calls the timer power a pizza and subtly expresses his desire to eat said powerup. *During the rant where the Irate Gamer states there aren't 50 weapons in The Legend of Zelda, he uses footage from The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past rather than the original. External links *Internet Movie Database *Back to the Future at Wikipedia Video mon Category:The Irate Gamer season 1 episodes Category:The Irate Gamer episodes